Drummers may use two or more drumsticks when playing a set of songs. For instance, a drumstick may break during playing, may fall out of the drummer's hand, may be given away, etc.
To supply the drummer with replacement drumsticks, a drumstick bag or cylinder may be mounted to the drum set, and replacement drumsticks may be placed inside the bag or cylinder. Drummers may have difficulty locating and removing drumsticks from these bags and cylinders as the drummer may first have to locate the position of the bag or cylinder on the drum set before visually identifying an end segment of the drumstick that may extend out from the bag or cylinder. In the course of playing a song, these actions may cause the drummer to miss a beat, fall behind, and/or otherwise disrupt the song.